Pachirisu
Pachirisu (Japanese: パチリス Pachirisu) is an introduced in Generation IV. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Pachirisu is a small, white squirrel-like Pokémon with a faint blueish tint and a light blue stripe starting from its forehead and goes all the way down to the tip of the tail. A female Pachirisu's blue stripe is shorter than a male's. A large white tooth grows out of its mouth. It has deep gray eyes and a yellow circle on each cheek. Its tail is almost twice as big as its body, with three spikes at the top of the curl, which it can use to shoot charges. Though its arms and legs are very short, it can run incredibly fast, enabling it to tire pursuing Pokémon out quickly. It has a great amount of electricity flowing in its body. If it builds up enough charge, it may shock other Pokémon. When it sleeps, Pachirisu likes to curl its big, fluffy tail round to the front of its body and uses it as a pillow. It also likes to chase and groom its tail. When a Pachirisu sheds its fur it shapes them into furballs, which have static charges just like its fur. It hides its favorite s—which mainly consist of berries—in these static puffs and stores them in tree holes. It does this to protect the food; if a human or another Pokémon tries to take the food, they will get shocked from the static. It may rub cheek pouches with another Pachirisu to share stored electricity. It is generally found in tree tops in forests, as well as the outskirts of a forest and near power plants. In the anime Major appearances Dawn's Pachirisu a Pachirisu in Twice Smitten, Once Shy!, which also served as the species' debut. It had a playful and hyperactive personality, and was often seen running around wildly. Other A Pachirisu appeared in The Forest Champion!, where it was gathering food along with a and , only to be scared off by an . However, they were saved thanks to the forest champion . Minor appearances A Pachirisu appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade as one of the Pokémon watching 's concert. A Pachirisu appeared in A Campus Reunion!. Multiple Pachirisu appeared in The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination!, where they were among the being controlled by . A Pachirisu appeared in A Fashionable Battle!. A 's Pachirisu appeared in A Giga Battle with Mega Results!. A Pachirisu appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer attending Monsieur Pierre's dance party. Four Pachirisu appeared in A Full-Strength Battle Surprise!. A Trainer's Pachirisu appeared in A League of His Own!. A wild Pachirisu appeared during a flashback in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, where it was one of the Pokémon seen at Nebel Plateau. A Trainer's Pachirisu appeared in Battling With a Clean Slate!. Two Pachirisu appeared in Till We Compete Again!, each under the ownership of a different Trainer. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Pachirisu appeared in Stagestruck Starly as a silhouette. Pachirisu made its debut in Perturbed by Pachirisu, where one was used to disorganize 's Fashion Case in an attempt to sabotage her Super Contest challenge. A Trainer's Pachirisu appeared in Bombastic Bibarel & Heroic Hippopotas. In Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia III, was given her own Pachirisu by Volkner, courtesy of Maylene. A Pachirisu appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z, under the ownership of a . Multiple Pachirisu were among the Pokémon that charged the Prism Tower during a blackout in Pangoro Poses a Problem. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga A Trainer's Pachirisu appeared in Beauty Contest: The Pokémon Super Contest!!, participating in a Pokémon Super Contest. Multiple Pachirisu appeared in a flashback in Deoxys, The Phantom Pokémon! (Part 1). In the Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic manga In the Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia manga, both Kellyn and use a Pachirisu as their partner. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances *Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia: Pachirisu can be chosen to be the player's Starter Partner Pokémon, or can be obtained by clearing a quest in Ranger School. * : Pachirisu is a regular visitor of Spinda's Cafe. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Fuego Ironworks, Valley Windworks}} , Valley Windworks}} }} , }} |} |} or Trade}} (Hidden Grotto)}} |area= }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Electric)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area= , }} |area=Hayley's trades}} |area=Windy Prairie‎}} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |area=Meadow Zone}} |area=Dolce Island, Teakwood Forest, Rasp Cavern, Lapras Beach, Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Factory: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Jungle Area: Serperior Jungle}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Event: The Daily Pokémon (#2)}} |area=Diamond Crater: Fix-Up Factory (All Areas), Dark Land: Royal Armory (All Areas)}} |area=Area 26: Stage 03}} |} |} Pachirisu will not appear in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness until a rescue mission involving it has been completed, using a Wonder Mail code such as the following: :1#0Y @8NS KXC5 :X=+3 T+CP 1T+X :Objective: Rescue Pachirisu on floor 5 of Foggy Forest. In events |Dongdaemun Design Plaza Se Jun Park's Pachirisu|All|South Korea|50|November 15 to 16, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Dongdaemun Design Plaza}} |Department Store Se Jun Park's Pachirisu|All|South Korea|50|April 4 to 5, 2015 April 18 to 19, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Department Store}} |National Championships Se Jun Park's Pachirisu|All|Europe, the United States, and Australia|50|May 16 to July 5, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#National Championships}} |} Held Items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Baby-Doll Eyes|Fairy|Status|—|100|30| }} |Bestow|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25}} |Charge|Electric|Status|—|—|20}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Defense Curl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Flatter|Dark|Status|—|100|15}} |Follow Me|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Ion Deluge|Electric|Status|—|—|25}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|*}} |Rollout|Rock|Physical|30|90|20}} |Tail Whip|Normal|Status|—|100|30}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- s electricity from all over its body to attack. }} |- |- |- and ! }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia *In Pokémon Battle Revolution, Colosseum Leader Taylor wears a Pachirisu costume. *Pachirisu is the only Pokémon allowed in Amity Square that does not have an evolutionary family. *Pachirisu has the lowest base stat total of any Pokémon that was part of the winning team of a Pokémon World Championship. *He is also Tanya Num-Nums's Pokemon that she has caught in AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Origin Pachirisu is based on a . The spikes on its tail (and possibly its ears) could be a reference to 's impact on hair. Name origin Pachirisu is a combination of パチパチ ''pachipachi (electric crackling) and 栗鼠 risu (squirrel). In other languages Related articles * Dawn's Pachirisu * Partner Pokémon (Mystery Dungeon) External links |} de:Pachirisu es:Pachirisu fr:Pachirisu it:Pachirisu ja:パチリス zh:帕奇利兹 Category:Characters Category:Ranger Partner Pokémon 417 Category:Animals Category:Pokemon Characters